


Tailor; Spy; Droid

by yunmin



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Tailoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/pseuds/yunmin
Summary: Cassian Andor finds himself needing some repairs to his clothing; luckily, a certain Cardassian Tailor is there at just the right moment.





	Tailor; Spy; Droid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



[Text reads:

Cassian Andor: Are you done yet?

Elim Garak: Patience, my sweet spy.

Cassian Andor: Don't call me that.]


End file.
